


Golf and Baseball

by everywildthing



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywildthing/pseuds/everywildthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo tries to teach Fili and Kili how to play golf. The brothers have something a bit different in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golf and Baseball

Bilbo groaned, rolling his eyes. “Fili, you’re supposed to hold the club like-“

“Kili, catch!” Fili shouts, smiling and tossing the golf ball to his brother. Kili throws it back, and they begin a game of catch. Thorin is off to the side, chuckling as he watches his nephews roll on the ground, trying to get the ball from each other.

“Wait, Fili- Kili- you aren’t supposed to- hey! Give me that!” Bilbo snatches the ball and club from Fili’s hand. “This is not baseball. That’s an entirely different sport. You two are grown dwarves. Stop acting like children.” Bilbo scolds them like he would scold children. “I’m sorry.” he says after a moment. He hands the club and ball to Kili, trusting him when he obviously cannot trust his brother. “Now, hold the club like this, and-“ Kili interrupts him by throwing the ball to his brother the dark-haired dwarf raises the club like a baseball bat.

Fili throws the ball, much to Bilbo’s dismay. He can do nothing but watch and shake his head and Kili hits it, sending it flying towards the hole. The brothers cheer and holler encouragements and victory shouts as Bilbo gawked at the ball, which had, of course, landed in the whole.

“Thanks for teaching us, Bilbo!” the brothers shouted in unison, walking over to Bilbo and hugging him at the same time.

“Um, you’re, um, you’re welcome.” he said, stunned. He pulled away and sat next to Thorin. “Did you see that?” he asked, watching as Fili took his turn.

“Yes.” Thorin answered, his eyes on the ball.

“But-“ Bilbo started to say.

“Let them have their fun, Bilbo. Nothing is wrong with playing by your own rules.” Thorin watched as the ball landed neatly in the hole. Bilbo watched with him, and for the rest of the afternoon, the boys played while Bilbo and Thorin talked about the merits of chicken versus beef.


End file.
